


Safe

by Culmaxis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Reader-Insert, kinda angsty?, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culmaxis/pseuds/Culmaxis
Summary: The final moments between Gladio and his S.O. before the fall of the Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this is the first thing that I've ever posted here. I noticed the lack of Gladio/Reader fics in the world and I wanted to contribute to it~. I am always looking to become better, so constructive criticism is always greatly welcomed!

Gladiolus has an odd way of making you feel safe. There were the obvious ways that only a person of his size, strength, and stature could accomplish. But he could do things so subtly that it could be easily brushed off as normal behavior. Gladio was a natural born protector, an acting shield for his loved ones, a man bound by his duty. You knew that he would never consciously choose his job over his relationship, nor his relationship over his job, and you never wanted to make him choose.

                In the Amicitia's head, everything was fine, and everything would be fine. You never made any complaints, so he never worried. He fell asleep easily the night before, knowing that they would have to set out early if they wanted to make it to the ferry in enough time to get Noctis to Altissia for his wedding. It would be a simple escort mission, like all the ones before. Only this time, they would get to leave the wall and explore outside of the vast city of Insomnia. He’d be lying if he were to say that he wasn’t at least a little bit excited. He’d heard the cautious rumors of daemons that ran amok during the night, which was only slightly worrying. But he was going on a road trip with his best buds, the thought of laying out under the stars and eating Ignis’ cooking most nights clearly outweighed the vague worry.

            After starting at the wall for much of the night in your inability to sleep, you gently lifted the heavy arm from your body, silently slipping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

            That was the first thing to tip Gladio off to the fact that something was bothering you. You weren't an early bird, and waking up before him was practically unheard of. The last time he tried to get you to be up, out, and about with him, you whined about him being an alien for waking up at such an ungodly time of day. And yet, you weren't in your usual spot by his side, setting off glaring red flags in his head. It was too early for him, and it was way too early for you.

            You wandered around the kitchen, picking up the tea kettle as you stumbled along the on the eye of the stove before moving over to turn on the coffee pot for Gladio. You weren’t exactly in the mood for tea or coffee, but it was a routine you followed daily. You felt sick, but you couldn’t place the reason. Your head was starting to throb from the lack of sleep. Tiredly, you ran a hand over your face, elbows propped up on the kitchen counter as fingertips pressed against your temples. You barely registered to sound of the screeching kettle though you didn’t move to turn it off.  In the end, it was the warm hand that settled itself against your waist that snapped you out of your trance. You jumped, quietly watching as a heavily tattooed arm reached to turn off the stove, moving the kettle off the eye.

            His voice, thick with sleep, is concerned as he presses his cheek against the top of your head, thumb moving against your skin in a way that coaxes you into wanting to go back to bed. To cuddle up into the warmth of your lover, but you didn’t move, choosing to lean into his hold. to distract you both. You reached above you to grab a teabag and the canister of coffee

            You relented as Gladio guided you back to your corner of the bed. Pouting, you watched him slip in beside you, but once you felt his warm lips press a sleepy kiss against your forehead the sour look on your face melted away. In that moment between him rolling over and telling you to sleep and him tossing his arms around you as if he wasn’t going to be leaving you in the morning, and in that unfathomable way that only he could manage, you found yourself relaxing enough to sleep. You knew that he would be gone as soon as Ignis came to get him, but at that moment, you were at ease.

Neither of you knew that this would be the last time you would be able to hold each other like this.

 


End file.
